This Conspiracy
by BlackRose108
Summary: As an alternate ending to season two, Katara and Aang are trapped in Ba Sing Se, and must face some harsh truths about the state of the world and how they can fix it. KATAANG, SMELLERSHOT


**Yes, I know, I've been dead **_**again**_**, and yes I'm still going to finish "Out from the Ashes".**

**Moving on…**

**I decided to make this sort of an alternate ending to season two, where Aang and Katara don't make it out of the crystal catacombs. **

**And for the record, I'm declaring Smellerbee x Longshot canon. So there **

This Conspiracy

It was easier said than done that Katara had had a rough day. She was finding no luck in locating her brother, Toph, and the Earth King, also with little knowledge as to whether they were still there or not.

She and Aang had been captured after the fight against Azula and Zuko and taken to a prison near the palace. She didn't know how long a stay they had there but when she finally found a window of opportunity to break out she took it unflinching.

So now here she was, fourteen years of age carrying a wounded twelve year old illegally through the streets of Ba Sing Si. Aang moaned loudly in her arms. He hadn't awakened since Katara had healed him in the cell with her spirit oasis water, and since then he hadn't gotten any better. In fact, the harsh conditions an little food and water given to them in that prison probably made him worse.

She darted quickly through the lower ring, mentally wondering how she had gotten that far so fast, and looked for any place safe to stay. Fire nation tanks surged all around so she had to mainly make her travels through small alleys, and used the lose fabric of her prison smock to cover Aang's arrow. Suddenly, though, she was knocked over by a powerful force that she thought was a fire bender's armor but instead she looked up to see a very silent man staring down at her.

"Longshot?" Katara mused confused, and scooped up Aang who had rolled out of her lap in the impact.

"Katara!" A more feminine voice called from behind Longshot, Smellerbee. She hugged the water tribe girl tightly but gasped when she noticed the broken Avatar parched in her lap. "Wh- what happened to Aang?" She asked, covering her mouth.

Katara's head dropped sorrowfully and she held Aang tighter. "Long story." She replied simply, she didn't think she was ready to recall the events of that day to anyone yet, even herself. One thing lead to another and Katara had found a place to stay for the night. Smellerbee and Longshot had given Katara all they could in their small, little house, and Longshot even offered Aang and Katara his room while they stayed there.

"But where are you going to sleep Longshot?" Katara asked when he led her to his quarters.

"He can bunk with me," Smellerbee offered casually, slinging an arm around her taller friend the best she could. Katara's face winced at the thought and gave the two a questionable look. "Hey, lighten up. I don't tell you have to live your life." Smellerbee defended blushingly, and slid her hand down to join with his. "Dinner will be ready soon, just make yourself comfortable."

Katara went ahead and rested Aang down gently on the bed, and smoothed the small locks of hair that had sprouted from his scalp down. Washing his hair was probably the first thing she'd do when she washed up.

"Well?" Katara asked during dinner.

"Well what?" Smellerbee asked back, taking one bite of greens.

"The fire nation? How long have they been here?"

"About a month." Longshot answered in length. Katara had almost forgotten he could speak. She looked up at him, his eyes dark and expressive. "They have everyone on strict curfew."

"Yeah," Smellerbee added. "No one can stay out and hour after sundown."

"Oh boy," Katara sighed, finding her intense hunger fading quickly. "This is terrible." In the midst of the tragedy Katara had almost forgotten the fact that Smellerbee and Longshot were living together, alone, without…… "Um," She breathed, unable to decide whether she should ask the question. "Where's Jet?" As soon as she saw both Smellerbee and Longshot's heads go down she knew she had made a mistake.

Longshot's eyes met her hers intensely, his dark eyes softened with some sort of sadness, and with that small gesture Katara could tell what the answer was.

"So he's really…..?" She trailed off, picking at the last of her food.

"Yeah," Smellerbee chocked out, Longshot's hand resting reassuringly on hers.

"I'm….I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Just forget about it really," Longshot told her and Katara nodded firmly. It had only been a month since it happened. They were both pretty wounded by Jet's death.

"Thank you for the Dinner and the room, I'll just turn in for the night."

"Just go to the pipe for Bath water." Smellerbee instructed.

0o0o0o0o0

Katara ran the water until it was hot in to a basin and filled up the wooden bathing tub. She then took the young Avatar off the bed and brought him inside the bathroom. Shyly, she took of her prison smock, and peeled the back fabric off his, now infected, wound. Wincing at the sight she saw, his wound was puffy and moist and in desperate need of a cleaning. So she did so. Whipping it gently and making sure not to sting him when she heard the shallow hisses coming from him. After all of his wounds were cleaned—which was no easy task—she looked at him shyly again. Obviously, she had known that bathing him meant removing his clothes but she had not really considered the reality of that until this very moment. Determined and reminding herself that he _was_ unconscious, though, Katara removed his waist sash from his batted air nomad pants and then tentatively removed them. Then she removed the last article of clothing, not looking when she did.

Her seemingly unending nervousness ended more shortly than she thought once she got into the seriousness of the matter. Joining him in the bath, and making it a lot easier for herself she quickly did what was needed to be done. She sighed once she was done, leaning against the side of the tub next to Aang and ran a finger through his now cleaned hair.

"Katara," Smellerbee knocked. "It's late the Fire nation is going to get on our case if they see candle lights burning in about 20 minutes."

"Okay!" Katara called back; even as she spoke she stood from the tub and made a move to pick up Aang. She pondered on what was the best way to pick him up without violating anything she didn't have to—though it was a little too late for that—and just decided to place a steady hand on his back and underneath his knees. Water bending the remaining water off of him and only putting on some of Longshot's pants on him she tucked him in snuggly, and joined him in the small bed once she had dressed herself. Smellerbee apologized for not having any bandages handy and promised that she'd get some tomorrow, Katara just put a towel under Aang to catch any escaping blood that might stain the sheets from his reckless moving and placed her arm loosely on his stomach, stroking it before she feel into a well deserved sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

Katara woke late that night after a bad dream only to realize Aang's reckless tossing and turning. He had never moved this much while he was out, and Katara thought it meant he was having a seizure but it was quite the opposite because about two minutes later Katara was met by a pair of grey eyes thick with questions.

"Ah," Aang groaned when he realized how much pain he was in a quickly shut his eyes again.

"Careful," she urged him, and placed a hand on his heaving chest to settle him. "You're hurt, badly."

"K-Katara?" he sighed, smiling weakly when he felt her soft lips touch his cheek in gratitude.

"I'm here." She assured him and hugged him the best he could around his shoulders. He raised a shaky hand to hold her arm.

"Where are we?" he asked weakly.

"We're still in Ba Sing Si. We're staying with Smellerbee and Longshot." Aang began to look around frantically.

"Where's Sokka and Toph…and the Earth King, and-"

"I don't where they are. You see we kind of got captured after you were shot down, I just broke out this afternoon."

"And me…?"

"You were out the whole time."

"I'm sorry…my dead weight was probably no help to you was it?"

"It's okay really, just relax. It's almost morning." Aang nodded and turned on his side, wincing slightly at the movement. Katara hastily rushed her hand upwards.

"I'm fine." Aang laughed. "I just wanted to face you that's all." Katara blushed deeply, hoping Aang couldn't tell in the darkness. He folded her waist into his arms slowly and placed his tired head on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Alright," Katara breathed and hugged his shoulders again.

0o0o0o0o0

It was late morning when Katara woke up again, not surprised when Aang was still sleeping. She kissed the shell of his ear gently and left the comfort of his warm embrace to tread the city with Smellerbee in search of bandages.

"So are you and Longshot are-"

"An item? Yeah, we are." Smellerbee answered Katara's question without hesitation. "It happened a little shortly after Jet….."

"Oh." Katara quickly ended that conversation.

"And what about you an Aang?"

"Huh?" Katara's head turned towards the younger girl so quickly it cracked loudly.

"I heard you two talking last night, it's pretty obvious something is going on." But Smellerbee stopped laughing when Katara blushed deeply. "….Or not."

"Well, our relationship is…a little hard to define at the moment." Katara concluded. Naturally she had realized how much she took Aang for granted before he was shot down, and once she held him the previous night made her realize just how much she never wanted to lose him, she wasn't sure if she was ready for _Aang_ to know that.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Smellerbee apologized shyly.

"It's okay. Look there's a market over there."

Katara realized that once she and Smellerbee had made it to the market that all eye went on her, even some fire nation soldiers.

"Let's get out of here Katara," Smellerbee suggested hastily and pulled her by arm all the way back to their apartment.

"I think your appearance is coming on to strongly among the fire nation." Smellerbee told Katara once they were back at the apartment.

"So what am I supposed to do, stay inside all day?" Katara snapped.

"Maybe, or maybe you could just get some new clothes."

"I don't have any money for that, and you said yourself that buying the bandages was a stretch."

"Well," Smellerbee thought in length. "Maybe…"

"You can wear this." Longshot added, coming out of Smellerbee's room with some clothes. Only after Katara took them did she realize that they were Jet's clothes. She gasped, and almost dropped them on the floor.

"I-I can't wear these they're-"

"It's the only spare clothes you can possibly fit in," he reasoned dully. And Katara tightened her grip on them.

"I don't know, it would be really hard to-" She stopped herself, realizing that it was either put it on or stay in the house. She didn't answer with words, she just went into the room she was staying in and closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0

Slipping on Jet's red tunic over herself felt like the most eerie thing she had ever done, even weirder than bathing Aang the other night. And she had everything on she looked at herself in the mirror. She would have to do something different with her hair if she was going to avoid being pulled aside by the fire nation. She pulled the ends of her hair in between her finger tips and winced when a wicked idea filled her head.

It had taken years, her whole life, to grow out her long hair but it was the best way to assure her safety, let alone Aang's. She looked over at the sleeping Avatar and smiled lightly, twirling her hair when she realized how much she really did love him.

So without any hesitation she took some nearby scissors and cut her hair, strait and evenly, right under her chin. It was short, really short when she looked in the mirror again and almost laughed at that fact that hair cut made her sort of look like Jet even more.

"Katara?" A small voice stirred within her ears once she was done marveling at herself in the mirror. "Is, is that you?" He corked up his eye brow and stood from the bed.

"Hi, Aang." She waved sheepishly.

"You-you cut your hair…and you're wearing Jet's clothes…oh no, how long was I out this time?!"

She laughed a little and hugged long and softly.

"Just a few hours, I had to do this so we wouldn't get caught here." She stroked his hair. "You'll have to keep the hair for now too." Aang winced and scratched his hair uncomfortably.

"Great," he mused into her shoulder and Katara laughed again. Suddenly, Aang pulled back his eyes scaling up and down her body, making her blush slightly.

"Does it look that bad?" she asked shyly.

"Actually," Aang started, taking the ends of her hair into his fingertips and swirling the freshly cut edges around. "I like it. I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear, Katara." The statement won Aang and small kiss on the cheek and a beautiful smile beaming from her.

Katara turned away, facing the mirror and sighed. She did look like Jet, but right then she made a promise that she wouldn't act like him.

0o0o0o0o0

Katara was somewhat relieved with Aang's recovery. He was trying hard to move on his own more, and was eating three meals a day without throwing it back up at night. She was very proud of him and made sure he knew so.

"I'm going out for a little walk!" Katara called. "Aang, I'll pick you up some ginger root, okay?"

"Okay," Aang replied. He was sitting on the couch near the extinguished fire place, lounging silently and reading one of Longshot's favorite novels. "Be careful."

"I will," Katara was halfway out the door when suddenly and idea struck her mind and she walked back towards Aang. She brought his book down a little and leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. Katara had told herself that, with their situation being so fragile and not really knowing when their luck would out, that she would take every opportunity she had to show him the affection she always wanted to. She pondered many times on whether she'd just tell him that she loved him, but that had its own list of pros and cons. For the time being, it was easier, and safer, just the way it was.

"Um, alright," Aang stuttered blushingly before Katara made her way out of the door once again, taking on last look at Aang before she closed it softly. Aang just shook his head with a smile and returned to his book.

The streets of Ba Sing Si had seen better days; the people all looked so frightened, and trying to find a sense of normalcy in the fire nation controlled surroundings. Katara strolled down the streets as calmly as she could, trying not to flinch when she caught the eye of one of the many fire nations solders. Suddenly, and almost with acute hearing, Katara heard the cry of a baby and noticed that a familiar face was coming up to her.

"Rui!" Katara called, to the girl walking up towards her. She hadn't seen Rui since they traveled with her, Ying, and Than to Ba Sing Si in the first place. She was Than's little sister. Rui just smiled at her nodded slightly.

"How have things been and-" She noticed Hope in Rui's arms. "Oh, hi there Hope." Katara twiddled her finger around the baby's nose, making Hope laugh. Rui looked up at Katara's state of dress, then at her hair. She gestured towards her hair to accent Katara's.

"Oh, yeah, it is a little different, but it's just a long story and-"

"Hey you two, it's past sundown," a soldier announced, "time to get back to your homes." Rui nodded, tugging Hope closer.

"Oh, right away sir." Katara replied. "We were just-"

"I'm well aware, but you can continue your date tomorrow." Katara corked a brow at the soldier's comment. She knew she was wearing Jet's clothing, but she didn't think she resembled a boy that much. But, apparently she did. The soldier looked down at Hope in Rui's arms and shook his head before walking on.

"So where are Ying and Than?" Rui cocked her head to the right. "Oh, do you live nearby?' Rui nodded. "Well, do you mind if I come there for a little while, it's still about an hour before we have to be inside?" A smile formed on Rui's lips and she grabbed Katara's hand, pulling her down the quickly clearing street.

"Oh, Rui, you're-" Than stopped his greeting when he saw Katara enter behind Rui. "Katara?"

"Hello, Than."

"But, that's impossible; I heard that the Avatar and you were captured weeks ago."

"We've been staying with some friends after we broke out, but Aang's been badly hurt so we have to keep a low profile for now."

"I'm so terribly sorry," Than apologized. "We haven't been in the brightest of weather either." Katara's eyes widened, then looked over at Rui, she just nodded. "Ying is very sick; she has been for a while. I think it's just her nerves, but it could be bad." Katara noticed an open door behind Than. Noticing Katara's gaze Than smiled weakly. "Would you like to go see her?"

"Oh, well, if it's okay." She answered. Than nodded happily.

"She'll be happy to see you."

Ying was sleeping so peacefully that Katara didn't even want to wake her, but her thoughts were not necessary when Ying stirred on her own. Her eyes jolted open when she realized who the blurry figure in front of her was.

"Katara?" She asked sleepily.

"Ying, it's good to see you." Katara greeted, grabbing Ying's hand between her won in some sort of admiration. "You-you look good." She tried her best not to frown at the older women's fatigued look.

"Thank you," Ying laughed, knowing Katara was just trying to cheer her up. "How have you been?"

"I've been better, Aang's been badly hurt, and he's recovering but I don't know how much time we have left before our luck runs out." Ying nodded.

"I understand, I feel the same way too sometimes." She sympathized. "Living here with so much horror and control, trying to raise a child…" she trailed off, and Katara noticed she was starting to look tired. Ying lifted her shaky arm up to grasp Katara's hair. "I see you've made sacrifices as well."

"Yes, but I had to, I suppose." Katara sighed. "I'm so sorry Ying, I hope you feel better soon."

"So do I," Ying answered breathlessly, already closing her eyes. "Are you staying long, Katara?"

"Oh, no I have to get going back to where I'm staying, before the curfew expires." Ying nodded slowly, taking Katara's hand.

"I know things are bad Katara, but if I can still smile so can you." Ying said before letting go of Katara's hand, and letting her leave.

0o0o0o0o0

"Where have you been, it's five minutes until curfew." Smellerbee chastised, seemingly a little out of character to Katara.

"I met an old friend, and went to their house for a while." She slugged over to the room she shared with Aang, feeling very tired.

"Where have you been?" Aang asked similarly to Smellerbee. There was one candle still lit by the nightstand and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, probably waiting for her to arrive.

"Why are you still up, Aang have you bathed for the night?" Katara asked dully, already taking off her shirt to go take her bath.

"I was waiting for you, and yes." He answered quickly. Katara just continued to undress until she was in her undergarments and made her way to the bathroom. Her small walk was stopped when Aang grabbed her wrist.

"Where were you Katara?" He asked again, more firmly.

"I saw Ying, Than and Rui."

"What?!"

"I bumped into Rui with Hope and she took me back to her place for a while."

"Oh, well how are they?"

"Than, Rui, and Hope seemed fine, but Ying's really sick, she looks so skinny and fatigued." Katara remembered, trying not to cry. "It was horrible."

"Maybe we should go see them tomorrow? We could make them something to eat." Aang offered, touching Katara's shoulder lightly, she just shrugged it away.

"I'll make them pay." Katara muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about, make who pay?" Aang questioned nervously. He knew the look in Katara's eyes, it wasn't a look she made very often, but it wasn't a good sign. "Just-just calm down Katara." He said before she could even answer his question.

"The fire nation, it's all the rules and controlling that's stressing Ying out and making her sick, it's all their fault, it's _always _their fault!"

"Katara look-"Aang started with caution, but he was cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear you try and talk me out of it, they're going to pay and I'm going to make sure of it. I mean, look around, the fire nation had taken over everything, we're hiding in disguise, Smellerbee and Longshot have to go out of their way to house us, and Ying is dying when she just had a child that she probably can't even take care of! It's just, it's sick."

"Do you hear what you're saying, Katara?" Aang said quietly. "You-you sound like Jet."

"What?" She exclaimed. "What are you talking about Aang, I'm nothing like Jet."

"You may not think so, but you're more like him than you know, and this little revenge streak that you're on right now, it's exactly like him." Katara hung her head for a long time, her shoulders moving up and down slowly. Aang was about to say her name again but she lifted her head and slapped him before he could even decided yes or no.

"Don't you ever compare me to him, _ever_!" She spat sharply. Aang's face seemed unchanged, in fact he even smiled a little.

"Well, I have to admit Jet never slapped me, but he did fight me with hook swords. Are you going to do that too, now?" Katara was silent. She turned and went into the bathroom while Aang took a seat back on the bed. When Katara finally came out she was met by a dark room and Aang waiting patiently for her on the bed. His cheek was a little red from where she had slapped him and she winced.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you, especially while you're recovering from so many injuries. I was wrong."

"Okay, but I meant talking about while you're really so emotional." Katara looked up at him and sat in the bed, turning over to face away from him. "I know seeing all this is hard, but there's not one single person or nation anyone can blame, it's a little of everyone's fault if you want to say it at the least." Katara was still silent. "We'll make it through this Katara, I know you're scared but I think we're going to be okay."

"How can you say that when you're sitting up in a bed with all those scars Azula gave you?" Katara protested, fingering one of the healing wounds on his arm.

"I just remember a certain piece of advice a good friend gave me a while back, that I shouldn't dwell on the past and I should make the most of the time I'm here." He smiled at her, making it hard for her not to smile in return.

"Oh, I guess I did say that didn't I?" Katara said, almost abased by the irony. Aang lay down next to Katara, she was now facing him and trying not to smile, yet failing miserably.

"It'll be alright, okay?" He leaned up and did something daring. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Uh," Katara mumbled, blushing like mad and still failing at not trying to smile. Aang quieted her by placing his fingers over her lips. "Get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Isn't that my line?" Katara teased, finally giving in and beamed Aang a beautiful grin. Aang didn't respond, he just turned over and went to sleep. Katara followed suit, making sure her back was lightly touching his, just for reassurance.

0o0o0o0o0

Finding Aang some clothes was a little trickier. He had such a small frame, but her and Smellerbee were able to find him a few sets of clothes. They were all authentic fire nation clothing, which was slowly becoming all that was in the market, much to Aang's discomfort.

"It's so hot outside," Aang remarked. "Do I have to wear all of that?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to cover your arrows, you have to wear this hat too." She handed him a wrapped, slighting square, hat. Katara had been working with Aang's hair for the past couple days along with his healing, making sure his bangs grew over his arrow promptly enough to cover the evidence. But, they still weren't long enough for him to go without cover. Besides, the hat pushed his hair down further anyways.

Aang groaned and places the hat snuggly on his head, wanting to push his bangs out of the way but then remembering he couldn't. "I look like an idiot don't I?" He asked, standing shakily, and spreading his arms out lazily. Katara laughed. "I knew it." Aang sighed.

"No, no, I think you look…very nice." Katara etched her way towards Aang and hugged him briefly.

"You know, you've been doing this a lot." Aang half joked, yet hugging her back regardless.

"Would you like it better if I didn't?" Katara pulled away, only slightly to accent her point. Aang quickly recovered her and pressed stomach and hips back against his. She smiled at him, pulling away with as much will power as she could invoke. She began to notice—especially after the night she had seen Ying—that she had become oddly fixated with having Aang in her arms all hours of the time they were at Smellerbee and Longshot's house. She never wanted to let him out of her sight ever again, never let him out of her arms ever again. She just wanted to hold him and make their own little world where there was no pain, and only the two of them holding the other. Where she could be lost in his eyes and feel, for once, safe.

There was defiantly change in the air. With no sign of Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, Appa, and Momo they were stuck there, and just because they were stuck didn't mean they could fall back. Aang was going to learn fire bending by a small fire bending school for the fire nation children that were moved into Ba Sing Se following their parents. He would pose as a fire nation orphan named Kuzon and Katara would be posing as one of his cousins. Granted, with her new hair cut and Jet's clothing—which, on a good note, could pass for fire nation garb due to the coloring—Katara was thought of to be a boy by most, and for the time being she'd have to live with that no matter how much she disliked it.

"Are you ready to go, my classes start in an hour and it's a pretty long walk to the middle ring." Aang informed her. "Kwan?" Aang used her cover name in a teasing manner earning a pinch from her and the two made their way out.

"Don't be out too late. I don't want to get into trouble!" Smellerbee called, "and good luck…Kuzon."

"Will do," Aang told her and turned back to Katara, smiling at her. She smiled back taking his hand into her own and kissing the back of it. She was forced to relinquish his hand, though, when they were met with odd looks. Katara laughed, supposing to the public eye they just looked like two boys.

Things were changing, but as long as she had Aang with her she was sure she'd find some way to cope with the conspiracy currently overruling their lives.

**That seriously turned out longer than I thought (zomg, almost 5000 words), but I had fun writing it. **

**On another note, no, I don't know what Than's sister's real name is, all I know is that she never talks. So I just made up a name for her. And, yes, I intended for the Kataang to be slightly vague and unfinished, because it really wasn't the main point here. **

**The ending kind of begs for a sequel doesn't it? But I think I'll leave where it is. You know what they say: "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." **


End file.
